The Return of Professor Fitz
by ampy009
Summary: It's senior year, and Ezra Fitz decides that he wants to teach again. Only, he ends up inside the walls of Rosewood High once again, and is forced to keep his relationship with Aria a secret.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE – JUNIOR YEAR**

Ezra Fitz was fired. Let go. Although the deans said they no longer offered his class, he knew what that really meant. They would rename the course, change a few minor details, and hire someone different to teach it. Although he supposed he should be thankful that Byron Montgomery hadn't got his teaching license revoked, he was still irked by the fact that his girlfriend's father could determine his fate for him. He decided to try and let it go. The past is the past, and he could do nothing but move forward from here. He would look for a job as soon as things died down a little. And maybe, just maybe, he'd end up inside the walls of Rosewood High once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – SENIOR YEAR/PRESENT TIME**

Ezra Fitz walked down the halls of Rosewood High for the first time in a year. He headed straight towards the main office, and placed his application on the front desk. There were no other applications there, so Ezra assumed he was the only one applying. Ella Montgomery lingered in the doorway, staring at him. Although she had warmed up to him a little, it was still slightly uncomfortable when the two of them were alone together. He gave her a slight smile, and walked out of the office, heading towards his car. On his way, he bumped into a girl in a white sweatshirt.

"Sorry," Ezra said. When the girl glanced up, it was Aria. He let out a slight laugh. "Hey, there," he continued.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She asked curiously. She was gazing into his eyes, surprised yet happy due to his presence.

"I just applied for an open teaching job," he said smiling. "I was gonna tell you but I didn't want to get you excited if it didn't work out," he continued.

"Two things," she began. "First, it's gonna work out." She smiled at him, and held his gaze. "Secondly, it's impossible to _not_ get excited from that." Her smile was ear to ear, and she let out a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure staring at them. Aria glanced to the left, and saw her mother.

"Uh, I should get to class," she said. "It was nice seeing you." Aria gestured towards her mother, and Ezra immediately understood. "It was nice seeing you," he repeated. He walked out of the school, and headed home.

**7 PM**

Ezra sat on his couch, relaxing. He was watching a Lakers game, despite the fact that he didn't care for the team. He got up, deciding he'd take a shower and go to sleep early. He turned on the shower, and stripped, when the phone rang. He quickly threw on a towel, heading to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but the area code was around Rosewood.

"Is this Ezra Fitzgerald?" a man asked. His voice was calm, so he couldn't have been one of the bill collectors who had been constantly calling his home.

"Fitz, but yes," he replied to him. He started to become curious.

"This is Vice Principal Tamborelli," the voice continued. "I was calling you about our dramatic literature opening." Ezra's heart sped up a little. He _really_ needed this job.

"What about it?" He asked quietly. He fiddled with his hands a little. It was just a job, but he was crazy nervous.

"Well, we're offering you the position," Tamborelli said. Ezra smiled to himself.

"You got it! I'm in," he said. "When do I start?"

"Come Monday morning. I'll send you your class roster by email now," he said.

"Ooookay," Ezra said. "Thank you so much," he continued. "See you Monday." They hung up, and Ezra's computer beeped. Although the shower was still running, his curiosity got the better of him. He clicked the email, and there it was in the print. Aria Montgomery was his student. Again.

It's short, but there's the first official chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, because it'll help with my writing a lot. Thanks! :)


End file.
